Akela Lestrange
Akela Druella Lestrange was born on May 18th, 1980, to Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. It was only two years later when her parents were convicted of being Death Eaters, murderers, and for torturing two Aurors into insanity alongside Barty Crouch Junior, and Rabastan Lestrange. The Aurors names were Alice and Frank Longbottom. Akela was forced to move into the smallest bedroom in the Malfoy Manor, living with her godmother, and her godmother’s small family. Lucius loathed Akela, and was she shunned whenever she asked questions about why blood status was important. Akela soon learned that it was better to keep her mouth shut in this house. Draco and Akela were close until they went to Hogwarts, Draco didn’t acknowledge who Akela was once she was sorted into Gryffindor. Lucius was disgusted, and Narcissa acted a bit distant, but Narcissa did get over it. Akela was in the same house as the famous Harry Potter, though, he was nothing what she expected. She expected him to be a big headed prat, like her cousin, but he was kind and sincere. Akela couldn’t make herself to have eye contact with Neville Longbottom, she was ashamed of what her parents had done to his. Akela was absolutely shocked when she heard rumours at the end of the year that Lord Voldemort was attached to the back of Professor Quirrel’s head. In second year was when a distant cousin arrived at Hogwarts: Rebecca Morgan. She was also sorted into Gryffindor, though, Akela and her weren’t relatively close. Akela did tend to stick to herself. This was also Akela’s first year being a Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and it was, in her mind, brilliant. Outside of the field, she wasn’t close to any of her teammates. Throughout the year mysterious things were going on about the castle, messages on the walls, muggleborns, and a halfbloods getting petrified. Dumbledore had asked her specifically to keep an eye out. Third year was the year Akela learned about her second cousin, mister Sirius Black, who was the only other Black descendant that was in Gryffindor. Becca may have been in Gryffindor, but she wasn’t necessarily a Black descendant. Akela did like her Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher; Professor Lupin was a excellent teacher. She got an ‘O’ on her exam. There was big hype going around in fourth year, with the Twiwizard Tournament and all, but the moment when Harry Potter’s name was taken out of the Goblet of Fire was when things started to get mysterious again. When Cedric Diggory passed away in the third task due to Lord Voldemort, Akela was in pure shock, and that Summer, Dumbledore asked Professor Snape to teach Akela Occulems, and Legilimens. Akela was then on a triple agent; not saying she didn’t have a choice, but she wanted to help. Her family disgusted her beyond words. In fifth year was when Akela’s head felt weak. To learn Occulems, and Legilimens is tough business, and makes you head go weak at first. When Akela started to get better with her Legilimens she couldn’t really control what she read in peoples minds; it gave her quite the head ache. Akela knew about the DA, but decided it would be best not to join, in case they got caught. Akela also taught herself how to become an Animangus, her Anigmangus is a Lioness. Fierce, and bold. Seeing that she didn’t have friends, she had a lot of free time, and not to mention she was a wiz at Transfiguration. Akela also heard that the DA were taught how to do the Patronus charm, which she made herself determined to learn. Her patronus is a Lioness as well. Over the summer in between fifth and sixth year, Akela ran with the snatchers, her Occulems, and Legilimens were very fine tuned by this time. She was a very determined girl, really. They woke up at the crack of dawn, and went till the late hours of the night. When they weren’t running, Akela would read books about healing spells, and potions, if she was going into this war, she was going to go prepared. Akela Lestrange is not tainted with the Dark Mark, but her cousin, Draco, is. Though, Akela works closely with her mother, therefore close to Lord Voldemort himself.